Never Would've Thought
by loganschmidt
Summary: Theliah a normal Australian girl, living in Sydney. She flies to Paris with her two best friends. She spots a tall figure everywhere she goes, he's always in the shadows. Dark clothing and always in the background. They get pulled apart by people around them and try to fight against them, than one night Theliah has to make a choice...and it may end her life forever!
1. Chapter 1

Saying that 17 year old Theliah was happy was an understatement she was more like ecstatic, she's going to Paris with her two best friends in the whole world. Her friends Shana and Lexa were from the USA, they moved to Australia when they were young and the three of them met in primary school.

Grabbing clothes and the essentials in her new purple suitcase. Packing not many clothes as she will buy new ones in Paris. After packing she rolls the suitcase to the front door, she dressed for the occasion. With a low cut red dress, Burrete, red lipstick black heels, yep she was ready. She grabbed her phone, keys and handbag. Grabbing the handle on the suitcase she headed out the door, taking one last look at her house, she shut the door. Heading out for one hell of an adventure.

Theliah's POV

-30Minutes later-

I come to a halt in front of Lexa's house, turning off the ignition I exit the car. I walk up to the front door and knocks lightly. After a few minutes the door opens showing a very bubbly Lexa, I smile at her

"Hey Lexa, you ready?" I ask! She smiles and nods, going back inside to grab her stuff. I start heading back to the car, hearing from behind Lexa saying goodbye to her family. I open the boot of the car and wait for her, I take her suitcase off of her and put in, shutting the boot.

"I am so excited about finally going to Paris, Theliah you have no idea" she says, opening the door and getting in the car, I get in and out the keys in ignition and starting the car. I look over at her she smiling from ear to ear.

"I know me too, can't wait till we get there" I look ahead and drive out of the street and towards Shana's house. We talked the whole way there, sites we wanted to see, boys to have our eyes on, everything. We got to Shana's house and I went to go get her! After her goodbyes we both walked back to the car, I put her suitcase in the back, than got in the car and drove to the airport.

"guys I cannot believe we're going to Paris, France" Shana says as we arrive at the airport "never saw myself going too expensive" I park the car, and get out. The girls get out grabbing their stuff, I go to the back and get the suitcase, my Purple one, Lexa's Blue one and Shana's green one. We each take out luggage and walk towards the entrance, place was full of people, it was crowded.

-after doing whatever it is you do before you should get in the plane-

We did what we had to do and have been sitting here for over half an hour. We get on our flight soon, should be about 10 mins. I turn to the girls "almost time" I say, they smile.

"I know, than we will be on our way to Paris" she intertwines her hands together and bats eyebrows "the city of love" she laughs

'Plane to Paris France is now boarding, all passengers to gate number 34, plane departs in 5 minutes'

We all look at each other and get up from the seats, heading to gate 34. Which is on the other side of the airport. We all start running towards the gate, not sure if we'd get there in time if we walked. Shana was in front than Lexa and im behind her, running in heels is hard work. Shana got to the gate first, leaning over to catch her breath, Lexa and i got there and showed them our tickets, the hostess smiled, nodded and let us through the gate.

We smile and walk through the gate, and entering the plane. This is it, it's actually happening. Hours till we get to Paris, but I can't wait.

Paris here we come.

First chapter done, sorry it's short. Hope you guys liked it.

Comment, vote and tell your friends. Also the picture is the dress I wear in this chapter. I would wear something like that in real life. Hmm this calls for dress shopping -laughs- jokes.


	2. Chapter 2

Theliahs POV

We finally rrived in Paris after 24 hours, the girls squealed as they watch the plane land out thier windows. the plane lands and everyone starts gahering their belongings and exit the plane, i grab my stuff and put all in my carry-on. i stand up and turn around facing the girls.

"ready?" i ask with a smile on my face, they smile and nod grabbing their things. we al head out to the exit on the plane and out into the airport.

we head to bathrooms first, to clean up a little. i change into shorts and my fav Superman shirt and put on some Vans. after the bathroom breakwe all head to baggage claim. We stand in the crowd waiting and looking for our luggage, after about ten minutes we spot our luggage in different places on the spinny thing and grab them.

we wheel our luggage behind us as we walk towards the doors of the airport, we go outside and stop looking around for taxi, we cant find one at all. I turn facing the girls

"lets go back inside and ask for directions," i say, they nod heading back inside. we get inside and look around for someone who looks like they could help. Lexa spots a worker and starts walking, Shana and i follow in suit.

"i think he might be able to help" Lexa says' before stopping infront of the worker smiling sweeetly.

The worker smiled "hello young lady, how can i help" he say to her

"yes i was just wondering when the next taxi arrives, would you happen to know?" she says still smiling

he nods "yes i do, the nex taxi arrives in roughly andhour and a half" Lexa's smile falters a bit.

"thanks" she says turning back, walking back to us smile no longer on her face

"what did he say?" Shana asked. She stopped walking and looked at me

"the next taxi arrives in roughly a hour and a half" she said

"aw man really" i say, she nods.

we walk towards chairs, sitting down beside each other. Lexa grabs her book from her bag ad starts reading, Shaa grabs her phne and goes on this site called Wattpad. i look around at all the people walking past, parents, elders and kids. i love kids one day ill have my own, with the love of my life. i smile and laugh softly, closing my eyes and leaning back. hope the time passes quickly.

-1hr and 25 minutes later-

"Theliah wake up" someome says, i open my eyes and look around, face to face with Lexa.

"What?" i as rubbing my eyes, sitting up straight

"there's five minutes till the taxi comes, lets go wait outside" she gets up grabbing her suitcase, Shana stands up aswell, putting her phone away. i nod ad get up running my fingers through my hair tying it up into a messy ponytail.

"lets go" i say, grabbing my bag and suitcase. we start walking outside and i look around, keeping an eye out for the taxi, but instead finding someone across the street, hands in pockets, dark shades, face almost fully covered, just standing there and staing at us.

I get distracted from the man when someone taps my shoulder, i turn around and see that the taxi is here and the girls are getting in.

"you ok?" Lexa asks

"yeah im fine" i say smiling lghtly, she nods and gets in the taxi. i put my suitcase in than take one more look across the street. The man's gone, i wonder if i'll see him again. i shake my head turning to get in the car.

"where too ladies?" the driver asks with a strong french accent, looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"The Palm Woods please" i say smiling, he nods and off we go.

There you go guys second chapter BOOYA! sorry its short and boring but i like how it turned out.

Don't forget to comment and tell your friends. Thanks guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa's POV

In the taxi on the way to The Palm Woods, Theliah fell asleep since it's 8:30 at night, Shana is listerning to her music, which is loud to the point i can hear it word for word.

"Excuse me, but how long till we arrive?" i ask the driver

Twenty minutes" was his reply. i nod and turn to Shana, i tap her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asks taking out the earphones, facing me

"we will be arriving in twenty minutes" i tell her "should we wake up Theliah?" i added

She shook her head "no, let her sleep" with that being said she put the earphones back in and leant against the window

i sighed looking out the window beside Theliah, it was raining. Raindrops sliding down the window with reflections from the street light. i look ahead and my eyes go wide "LOOK OUT!" i yell pointing ahead, startling the driver and Theliah.

The driver hits the nbeaks but we dont slow down, the breaks arn't working. The taxi is swerving side to side on the slippery bitcherman, the driver steering away from the figure.

We all scream in horror as we hit the figure, breaking the window into pieces. Veering to the left, the steering wheel gives in and locks into place. We're on the opposite side of the road, cars coming our way, our screaming stopped by the force of crashing into another car head on.

then it's all dim, car alarms blaring, people screaming and the figure walking towards us. Than i get lost in unconcious.

-Three hours later-

Theliah's Pov

My eyes flutter open, blinded by a bright light. I try to sit up but can't, i fall back down on what feels like a mattress. i turn my head to the side and see someone sleeping in a chair near the window

"H-hello" i say, voice very hoarse. He or she doesn't move, they' still sleeping

I try again a little louder "Hello", the person moves and stretches. they wipes their face and stand up, walking towards me. I let out a shaky breath and breath in deeply.

"i see your awake, your a bit weak but you'll be fine later" it's a man's voice, so soft and gentle like. He comes cloer and i can see his features, his short brown hair, his hazel eyes and his skin has a creamy glow to it. He smiles, four of his teeth are larger and pointier than the others, two at the top and bottom.

I look at him, scared, his pointy teeth disappear and his smile softens.

His finger glide down the side of my face "don't be scared, i'll take good care of you" he turns his head towards the right of the rrom, a creakind is what i hear.

"ah James, father would like to see you" someone says with a spannish accent, footsteps are heard and they're coming closer

"what does he want now Carlos" the one called james says.

"he heard there have been murder happining in this area, he thinks you may be the cause of it" carlos says

James sighed "but he has no proof" was all he said, he look at me than ushers Carlos over to us.

"Litos come here and take a look at what we have here, a young and beautiful young girl" he says as Carlos gets closer

i look at Carlos and James "um sorry but where am i?" i say in a small voice. They look at me like i wasn't meant to speak, than Carlos answers.

"your at Rush Manor" he has short black hair, brown eyes and a tanned olive complection. He also has the teeth

i sit up slightly and look around, the windows are covered by burgundy drapes and chandalier wallpaper covers the walls.

"Where are my friends?" i say looking back at them. They whisper something. James leaves and say's "fairwell fair lady, as i have to leave" he turns and walks out the door.

"we dont know where your friends are, when we came back we found you here unconcious" Carlos says, pulling a chair over and sits down.

"But how did i get here" i say sitting up

He gets out of the chair and helps me sit up, gently hanging my legs over the edge of the mattress.

"Thanks" i say, looking at him as he sits back down. He nods

"we think that Kendall may have brought you here" he starts "he is the youngest of us four, there's James, myself, Kendall and Logan" he finishes standing up.

"Ok but who are you people?" i say

"sorry, can't tell you" was his reply. And with that he left.

Lexa's POV

i woke up with a terrible headache, i opened my eyes and was blinded by fluorescent lights that hung over head. 'where am i?' i thought. i turned my head and saw Shana asleep in a chair, still looking around i can't find Theliah.

"Shana" i whispered, nothing. i looked around and found a tissue box on the beside table. i picked it up and threw it at her. it hit her in the head and she woke up startled. She looked over at me and walked to me.

"Oh Lexa, i'm glad your ok" she said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"what happened? and where is Theliah?" i ask her, sitting up.

She looks down and then back up "Lexa, we were in an accident and we don't know where Theliah is, when they came to get us she wasnt there and they can't find her" She wipes he face than looks back down

I look at her, mouth opening and closing but nothing was coming out, i dont know what to say to that "W-what do you mean t-they can't find her, they have to find her" i cover my face with my hands, hiding the tears

"Lexa don't cry, the will find her, i know they will" She says, wrapping her arms around me pulling me into a hug. i sniffle and wipe my face getting rid of tears.

After a few minutes of crying i stopped and fell asleep. Dreams of Theliah missing running through my mind.

Theliah's POV

i've been here for what feels like forever, no one has come back yet. 'i wonder if i'll get to meet Kendall and Logan' i thought as i walked around the room, running my fingers along the wall. i hear a creak behind me, i turn and come face to face with someone i didn't know

Who are you?" he said, eyeing me as he walked backwards. His brown hair glowing under the lights, chocolate brown eyes gleaming and a smile worth a million dollars.

"I'm um Theliah, someone brought me here" i start "who are you?" i finish, sitting down against the wall, looking up at him

"My name is Logan, it's nice to meet you Theliah" he says sitting down in the came chair Carlos did " Lovely name by the way" he says in a low voice

I smile "thanks" i say pushing strands of hair behind my ear. "When can i leave?" i look up at him

he raises his eyebrows "leave oh no you can't leave" i look at him dumbfounded, what does he mean i can't leave

"what do you mean i can't?" i say

"well, for one, your dinner" he bears his teeth and starts moving closer. His brown eyes now purple with hunger

i scurry up off the ground and run to the other side of the room, i look behind me but he's not there. i look ahead and come to a stop. He's infront of me, but how did he move so fast?

He moves closer and closer, every step he takes i move backwards, i trip over a stool and fall too the ground. on my back i look up at him, he hovers over me, growling, teeth bared and ready to bit. He lunges but before he gets me i roll out from under him.

i get up from the floor and run to the foor, banging on it "Elp! Help me please!" i yell, looking behind me, he's getting closer and closer. i turn around, my back against the hard wood.

"please don't" i whisper "please" my voice shaky and filled with fear, was this the end..

he moves coser and i'm frozen, i can't move. He moves my hair from my neck and runs his fingers along the the vein. i start crying, as he get closer, closing my eyes waiting for it.

He bites down into my neck, i scream loudly and he grips my shoulders so i can't move, i gasp as he keeps biting. my vision getting blurry and im feeling weak, he detaches his teeth and i fall forward onto the ground. through the tears in my eyes, i can ee Logan smiling, wiping the blood from his mouth than he gets tackled.

Punches were thrown here and there, the one that tackled him had blonde hair from what i could see. They stop fighting and Logan hurries out the door. i feel arms wrap around me as i am lifted off the ground, i look up and see emerald green eyes. my breath comes out in small weazy breaths as i fall unconcious.

Emerald green eyes are all i see in my head.


End file.
